


you can hear it in the silence

by edye327



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan AU - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Young Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Young Emma Swan, captainswan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edye327/pseuds/edye327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Little glimpses of Emma and Killian through the years, from elementary school to marriage and beyond.<br/>—<br/><i>Their first kiss was a dare and a farce and the result of too much partying and a significant lack of better judgment.</i><br/><i>“We’re drunk,” Emma insisted.</i><br/><i>“I’m not drunk,” whispered Killian into the dark. “Are you?”</i><br/><i>Emma let her hand trail along his arm before she moved away. “No,” she said.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	you can hear it in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am, trying my hand at some OUAT fanfic. I've recently become very very obsessed with it and adore both CS and OQ. My new OUAT blog is cptkillianswan on tumblr - go check it out.
> 
> Let me know what you think. This was written in less than an hour and was totally on the fly so please leave constructive comments if you see any glaring grammatical/spelling errors, etc as it was not heavily edited. And leave kudos if you think I did the ship justice!
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's "You Are In Love." Check it out. #swiftie

Second grade was a rough year for Emma Swan. She walked home, swinging her lonely tin lunch box back and forth like a pendulum, and wished something exciting would happen to her.

+

Killian was ten years old when they found him. He possessed next to no memory of his past life, only that he had a strange predilection for nautical stories, and that the blond girl who sat next to him in Open Circle was very pretty.

+

It was a fight over an apple, and Emma emerged victorious. Killian was dragged away with a bloody nose and ruffled hair and, Emma could have sworn, a smug little smirk.

+

Killian was good at math and terrible at English. Freshman year of high school was mostly awful, except for Emma.

+

They weren’t friends. On this Emma was adamant. Because Killian was scruffy, and good-for-nothing, and everyone thought he was gross. Still, she didn’t mind the times that he would materialize on her way home. She’d keep walking, granting him only brusque, one-word responses, but behind closed doors she would think of those moments and smile.

+

By the time they were seniors it was pretty apparent that Killian Jones was popular. More than that, he was a womanizer, and when rumors of him and Milah began to circulate, Emma felt something hot and angry burn in the pit of her stomach. She bit her lip and left the room.

+

Their first kiss was a dare and a farce and the result of too much partying and a significant lack of better judgment.

“We’re drunk,” Emma insisted.

“I’m not drunk,” whispered Killian into the dark. “Are you?”

Emma let her hand trail along his arm before she moved away. “No,” she said.

+

Kilian thought of her every day. Wondered where she was, if she’d made friends, real friends, not friends who would bitch and moan and complain about him, who would tear her away from him the second he entered the room. Maybe she’d met someone.

+

Emma inexplicably missed him. The kiss hadn’t turned into anything substantial, of course, and it would never happen again. Even so. He left a hole in her life in a place she hadn’t known to be previously occupied.

+

He turned to rum when he found out about Emma’s engagement.

+

Neal died a hero. He made the front page, he saved ten lives, he fought hard in the end, and Emma was invited to be on Ellen to talk about the world’s greatest savior, but she was too busy sobbing to care.

+

It had been two decades since Killian first met Emma Swan. A Thousand Years came on the radio. He gripped the steering wheel and turned around.

+

Trembling fingers pushed the buttons. She shouldn’t even remember his number after all this time, but she did.

“I need you,” she breathed, and stared at the double lines in her hand.

+

He held her through the longest nights and pulled her hair back as she vomited into the toilet. The home that was once hers slowly became his. They didn’t talk about the baby.

“You’re my best friend,” he confessed one night, running his finger along the outline of her body so tenderly and worshipfully that it ached.

“You’re mine,” she replied, and kissed him.

+

“Henry,” Emma decided. Exhaustion lined her brow. She scratched irritably at the rough hospital gown, but could not conceal a smile as she said the name. “Henry.”

Killian leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. “As you wish.”

+

They married when Henry was three. She was so beautiful he forgot how to breathe. He was so devilishly handsome she nearly panicked and ran away because how on earth could she ever deserve a man who looked at her with so much love. She didn’t flee, and they said their vows, and meant them with all their heart.

+

The move to Maine was a pain, especially since Henry had reached teenhood and was being very obstinate. They liked the town they found, and he eventually grew into it.

+

Henry was in grad school. Emma and Killian held hands as their hair turned gray and the marks of old age slowly began to pepper their skin. It didn’t matter to them, because she was Emma and he was Killian and everything was right in the world.

+

“I love you,” he said reverently.

“I love you,” she repeated.

The monitor beeped out a warning and the lines went flat and nurses rushed and Mr. and Mrs. Killian Jones were together forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow cptkillianswan and 221bmycroft and I will be very very happy. Also kudos and comments mean the world to me so ya know... *awkwardly exits*


End file.
